


Can't Remember to Remember You (Can't Remember To Forget)

by 100xoverfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100xoverfest/pseuds/100xoverfest
Summary: An accident wipes Junmyeon's memory of Yifan and their life. With meddling in-laws and an ex-fiance in the way, can Yifan still save what's left of their marriage before its too late?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the prompter reads this mess. I really tried my best. I hope you like it. Thank you to the mods for being patient with me, you guys are amazing. KRISHO, for the win. Godbless.
> 
> written by: ditsidits

Junmyeon blearily opens his eyes to white washed walls and cream colored curtains. Too bright, he thinks and turns his head. The action caused him a dull ache on the back of his head and a pain on his back. Groaning, he clutches his head, the sound spurning the man on the armchair next to his bed into action.

“Junmyeon”  the stranger uttered, breathless.

He blinks.  

“Who are you?”

* * *

Wu Yifan met Kim Junmyeon at a museum and theirs is a story far too many people have heard about.

Boy meets boy, instant attraction. Boy is a photographer, other boy is a budding artist.

Wu Yifan is the photographer covering the event for a newspaper.

Kim Junmyeon is the budding artist just looking around.

Wu Yifan asks Kim Junmyeon for a coffee, and if possible a stroll on the beach.

Kim Junmyeon agrees, a little too enthusiastically and blushes, and thinks he’s a bit too eager.

Wu Yifan thinks otherwise.

Coffee shop dates turned to frequent dinner dates, and soon developed into sleepovers with no sleeping involved. Once in a while they’d stroll at the beach, hand in hand, side by side.

I love you’s were first exchanged at a seaside restaurant, shrimp heads and crab shells on the table.

They were together soon after and a year later, out on a breakfast date with pancakes, coffee and sloppy kisses, Wu Yifan asked Kim Junmyeon to move in with him.

Kim Junmyeon kissed him hard as an answer, pancakes and coffee forgotten.

On the day he moved, Wu Yifan warned him, says his neighbors are a little too loud and a whole lot nosey, Kim Junnyeon just nods and picks a box.

A knock on the door and Junmyeon finds himself face to face with two guys, a plate of muffins with them.   

Lu Han and Kim Minseok have been married for a year, owns a coffee shop a few blocks away and are not the loud neighbors Wu Yifan talks about.

Two heads popped in a minute later and Junmyeon is startled by the hugs he received.  

Kim Jongdae and Byun Baekhyun is another of their neighbors. ‘Cousins’,  Wu Yifan says, ‘both students’. A few minutes into dinner and Kim Junmyeon thinks that they are the loud and nosey neighbors.

Wu Shixun is Wu Yifan’s brother, and only met Kim Junmyeon a month after Junmyeon moved in with Yifan.

“Been busy in China”, Wu Shixun simply says and tosses a small rectangular box to Wu Yifan.

“Here, I got that for you.”

Wu Yifan smiles gratefully at his brother.

 

The rectangular box holds a ring, Kim Junmyeon discovers a month later in Kim Minseok’s coffee shop.

With Wu Yifan kneeling in front of him, Byun Baekhyun recording with his phone, Kim Jongdae biting his lip in anticipation, Lu Han dabbing demurely at his eyes, and Wu Shixun looking on coolly, Junmyeon is a little too flustered.

When Wu Yifan finally opens his mouth, a hush falls on their usually vivacious friends.

“Marry me?”

Kim Junmyeon nodded, too choked up for words.

Wu Yifan slipped on the ring, the fit perfect, the lone diamond in the middle gleaming.

Kim Junmyeon and Wu Yifan kissed in front of their cheering friends, in Kim Minseok and Luhan’s coffee shop, a few blocks away from their apartment.

 

* * *

Huang Zitao, a world-class fashion designer and Wu Yifan and Wu Shixun’s cousin arrived in time for the wedding, with him, the grooms’ tuxedos.

White for Kim Junmyeon, emphasizing his pale, shining complexion and trim figure.

Black for Wu Yifan, accentuating the blond hair and the wide shoulders.

With Kim Jongdae as their minister, who says he is licensed, (Yifan needs to look into that) Kim Junmyeon and Wu Yifan affirmed their love for one another in the art museum they first met. The bust as well as their friends served as their witnesses.

 

“I will kill the spiders. I will kiss the paper-cuts and the door slammed fingers and the counter-bumped hip. I promise to stock up on candy and maple syrup. I promise not to talk too much during movies.

Wu Yifan, thank you. In loving you I’ve found freedom in a way I’ve never felt before. In loving you I’ve found happiness in everything I do and see. In loving you I’ve found myself an endless inspiration for my art, which is really handy by the way.”

Their friends laugh, Zitao the loudest.

Junmyeon pauses and looks into Yifan’s eyes.

“And in loving you, I’ve found loving myself and accepting my flaws are easier, and for that I’ll forever be grateful.

You give me life. You are my life, from now on, till forever.”

 

“Meeting you, Kim Junmyeon has been the highlight of my life for the past three years, but marrying you will be a memory I’ll always keep in my heart. I thank God everyday because for some reason you fell in love with me too. Thank you for showing me how wonderful life is, how amazing it is living everyday with you. I don’t have much to offer but I promise to provide you kisses and hugs, unlimited, everyday for the rest of our life.

Baobei, from this day forward, you shall not walk alone. My heart will be your shelter, and my arms will be your home.”

Yifan sucks in a breath, and continues.

“I love you and I will love you even when it hurts.”

Junmyeon feels the prickling of his eyes at Yifan’s last words.

Wu Yifan kissed Kim Junmyeon softly, on the lips, on both his cheeks, on his forehead.

Byun Baekhyun clapped the loudest. Huang Zitao sobbed while Kim Minseok cheered. Through it all, Luhan held firmly his video camera, recording the whole event for posterity.

“Be happy, you crazy lovebirds.” Wu Shixun said, and raised his glass.

 

* * *

Wu Yifan peeked around their basement, and found Wu Junmyeon gazing at nothing.

He walked over and embraced the male from behind, placing a lingering kiss on his husband’s neck.

“What’s wrong?”

 Junmyeon gestures to his easel and lets out a frustrated sigh.

“I don’t know what to paint. This is my last piece.”

The blond tightened his hold on the other and sat the both of them on the floor. He placed his chin on his husband’s shoulder and draw both his knees in, trapping Junmyeon inside.

They reveled in the silence and stayed that way for a few minutes, Yifan swaying the both of them, singing so out of tune Junmyeon can’t help but laugh.

Junmyeon has been commissioned by a gallery for four of his paintings, freestyle, whatever theme he wanted. It was a dream come true for his husband and Yifan saw how inspired Junmyeon was while painting the first three. With the fourth one, however, Junmyeon was struggling.

 “Can I really do this?” Junmyeon asks, voice timid.

Yifan stares at his husband and squeezes the other. “Of course! Y Museum chose you because of your talent, and look at it,” he gestures the easel a few feet away, “it’s taking form already, like I can see birds and the leaves, and uh…are those trees?”

Junmyeon giggles and playfully shoves him. “Idiot. It’s supposed to be a tea party.”

Yifan laughs and gathers the other in his arms again. “Who cares what I think! Point is, you have an amazing talent, they clearly saw it and asked you.”

“You always know what to say, babe.”Junmyeon sighs, and presses Yifan’s arms closer to his. “I love you.”

“You better.”

Yifan smiled and placed an open mouthed kiss on Junmyeon’s neck, causing a shriek from the shorter male. Junmyeon made a move to get away from him but his reflexes were faster. He caught his husband and reversed their position, trapping Junmyeon on the wall, both of his hands on either side of the male.

They kiss languidly. It was a slow, tantalizing kiss at first, mouth melding together, tongues dancing in gentle passion, and Yifan could feel Junmyeon’s hand wrapping his neck, pressing their bodies together. Before they knew it, Junmyeon was straddling his husband, grinding at the obvious tenting on the front. Yifan deepens the kiss and places one hand at the back of Junmyeon’s head, the other squeezing his ass, hips thrusting, the stimulation earning a wanton moan from his husband.

He carries Junmyeon to the bed, placed discreetly in the corner, and kissed him harder, his tongue exploring every nook and cranny of the male’s mouth, hands roaming unsteady and fast.

Junmyeon broke away from the kiss, panting, and Yifan moves to his jaw, his chin, placing open mouthed kisses on his husband’s neck, paying particular attention to a spot that made Junmyeon shiver uncontrollably. When Junmyeon moaned, Yifan swallowed it with a kiss, hands quickly making work of undressing the other.

Yifan sat back, eyes travelling over the fine flushed skin as he undid his jeans and rose up to remove his clothing entirely.

Yifan licks his way down giving his full attention on his husband’s pinkish nipples. He bit, and sucked each one, giving both careful attention and Yifan has to stop himself before he comes just from Junmyeon’s moans.

He kissed Junmyeon again, this time slower and unhurried, hands touching everywhere he can reach, Junmyeon moaning and writhing below him, hands clutching at his hair.

“Your skin is so soft,” Yifan whispers, going down on Junmyeon and placing butterfly kisses on the latter’s inner thigh, purposely avoiding his husband’s erection now leaking with precome.

“Yifan, please..”Junmyeon moans and Yifan’s mouth is swallowing him whole, leaving Junmyeon gasping, hands finding purchase on the sheets. He looks down and sees Yifan’s blond head bobbing up and down, his ministrations and occasional humming sending vibrations to his cock and he bites his lip.

Yifan licks his slit, slowly and Junmyeon screams, hands pulling at his husband’s hair, and Yifan pulls out with a pop. He promptly reaches out to the lubricant they keep and spreads a generous amount on his cock, Junmyeon’s puckered entrance slick enough from his precome.

He kisses Junmyeon’s jaw and enters, slowly, and carefully watches his husband’s face for any kind of discomfort, his body grinding, asking for more. A few more thrust and he is sheathed inside fully, Junmyeon’s walls clamping around him.

Yifan starts thrusting slow, forearms braced on the bed, Junmyeon panting asking for more. He kisses his husband’s cheek and braces his hand on the headboard, thrusting faster and Junmyeon moaning louder and needier.

“More, ahh.. Yifan..”

He is thrusting in and out and without rhythm, both hands on the wall, Junmyeon almost bouncing on the bed, moaning lewdly, fingers clutching the sheets. Yifan looks down and almost loses his mind, seeing his husband so lost in his lust he abruptly stops and dips forward, he licks his husband’s earlobe and huskily whispers.

“Ride me.”

He reverses their position and almost immediately Junmyeon starts bouncing on his cock, hands on his chest, moans and pants filling up the room. A few hard thrust, a pinch on his husband’s nipples, and a sloppy kiss and Yifan is releasing into Junmyeon, hard and fast.

Junmyeon groans as his husband’s hot release fills him up and suddenly he is spilling on Yifan’s stomach.

Yifan lays him on the bed and pulls out, wincing as he did so and Junmyeon can feel his semen leaking out of his hole.

As he closes his eyes, he feels a wet cloth on his backside. He opens his eyes and smiles gratefully at Yifan.

“Sleep.” And he closes his eyes and falls asleep.

* * *

_“Who are you?”_

Wu Yifan stops at the door, about to call Luhan, and turns around, eyes wide.

“What?”

Wu Junmyeon blinks.

Yifan slowly retraces his step and seats on the armchair.

“You—you don’t know me?”

“No. Are you my doctor?” Junmyeon says, wincing a bit.

“I—I’m your husband.”

Junmyeon’s eyes him warily. He slowly brings his bruised hand up to his eyes, and finds a wedding ring resting snugly on his fourth finger.

He looks at the man, expression mortified. He sees the stranger reaching for his hand and Junmyeon moves away, scared.

Yifan looks away, hiding the hurt in his eyes.

* * *

Kim Junmyeon is shocked. He is 28 and he dropped out of law school, broke off his engagement and left for the city. All this he got from Wu Yifan who says is his husband.

He curls in on himself as slowly as he can, closes his eyes, and tries to sleep.

_‘Maybe this is all just a really weird dream.’_

* * *

“He doesn’t remember me.” Wu Yifan says, eyes never leaving the floor.

Byun Baekhyun looks at Yifan, expression mortified. “Us, too?”

Yifan nods. “He lost five years worth of memory. Everyone of us, everything in between, he forgot.”

A disturbing silence falls upon them

“For how long will he forget?” Baekhyun asks, looking hopeful.

“The doctor says it will depend on a lot of factors. Sometimes they remember after a week, others take longer.”

Jongdae smiles. “Then there’s a chance.”

Luhan pipes up. “Ooh! I got an idea!” He looks at his friends, all staring in anticipation, Yifan included. “We hit Junmyeonnie with a bat really hard, or, oh we mash his head on the pavement really hard too. That will help him regain his memories and remember Yifan and us! Right?” He looks around, gauging for reaction and all Luhan sees are shocked faces and an angry stare from Yifan.

“Hyung, you know that’s only effective in movies, right?”

Luhan huffs. “I was only trying to help.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen and looks at Yifan alarmingly. “Ge! If Junmyeon-hyung doesn’t remember you, how will he remember that he loves you?”

Yifan stills, remembering Junmyeon’s horrified expression when he told him everything. He suddenly feels tired and slumps at his seat.

* * *

Wu Junmyeon comes from a wealthy family. Wu Yifan does not. The disparity in their social status, plus Yifan not being a lawyer or a doctor, makes the former’s parents berate him.

They visit and have Junmyeon stay at an executive room, something Yifan couldn’t afford with a month’s pay.

“We’ll pay for it.” Junmyeon’s mother says haughtily. “We know we can’t expect anything from you.”

 That stung, he thinks. Junmyeon just sits on the bed, uncaring.

“We’ll take him home. He can rest better at our house.”

Yifan counters, fist clenching. “I can take care of him. I’m his husband.”

Junmyeon’s father scoffs at him. “He doesn’t even remember you.”

“He has his own life now. His life with me.” Yifan says, looking at Junmyeon, confusion written on his face. “The doctor says he needs to get back on that, it will help him get his memories back.”

His mother-in-law just stares at him.

“We’ll let Junmyeon decide when the time comes.” She says with finality.

* * *

Wu Yifan visits everyday, without fail. He brings flowers, and muffins from Kim Minseok’s coffee shop and the odd candies from Byun Baekhyun.

“He loves them.” Baekhyun says defensively.

Yifan arrives before Wu Junmyeon wakes up, arranges the flowers on his bedside table, receives the daily rationed food for his husband, and sticks a post-it note on a flower petal.

He stays for five minutes and just stares at Junmyeon, afraid that a single touch would wake the other up and eye him fearfully.

Junmyeon would wake up alone in his room, with food on the table, missing the flowers on his bedside. He’d eat while watching the trees sway.

It’s a little more than an hour when he notices the flowers, the note confusing him.

_‘today, I have loved you for four years’_

* * *

Kim Jongdae sits in anticipation, hands fidgeting. He glances at Byun Baekhyun who is idly fingering the flowers, Luhan and Kim Minseok huddled in the corner, whispering.

Wu Junmyeon was to be released today and Wu Yifan asked them to prepare a surprise, and clean the house.

“What time do you think they’ll be here?” Baekhyun asks, peeking at the window.

Minseok looks at the clock. “Let’s just wait patiently. Traffic’s probably holding them up.”

“Junmyeon’s parents are probably **holding** them up.” Luhan says, the disgust in his voice evident. “Probably still trying to convince Junmyeon to come home with them.”

Jongdae, from his position on the floor looks up. “It’s a good thing Junmyeon-hyung’s going home with Yifan-ge.” He gestures around the house. “I mean, with all their stuffs and photos here, he’s going to believe him now.”

Minseok smiles. “Hopefully.”

Baekhyun is halfway with his muffin when the jingle of keys outside startles all of them. Moving with purpose, they all scramble towards the entrance of the apartment and finds instead a lone person, toeing his shoes off.

Wu Yifan looks at his friend’s astonished faces and smiles.

“He decided to go home first with his parents.”

“But this is home!” Luhan counters. “I bet its his mother who insisted he go home, right? That hag looks cunning enough.”

Yifan shakes his head and tries to swallow the pain he feels. “Actually, it was Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun whips his head so fast, and gasps. “Ex-fiancé Park Chanyeol?”

“Apparently Park Chanyeol current fiancé. He doesn’t remember Yifan, guys.” Minseok says.

Jongdae timidly asks. “What happened ge?”

“Well,” Yifan heaves a sigh, “Chanyeol’s been visiting him for the past few days.”

Luhan looks fearful. “Did Junmyeon tell you that?”

Yifan smiles bitterly and shakes his head, heart too hurt to even say a word.

“Oh.”

Yifan clears his throat and continues. “Junmyeon says that he wants to hear the other side’s story. He says maybe—maybe I’m lying.”

For the second time that night a gasp is heard, Jongdae coughs.

Baekhyun stands and looks indignant. “But you’re not! What if his family and that oaf brainwashes him or something?! We have to get him back, ge!”

“Calm down, Baek!” Luhan says, reprimanding.

Minseok worriedly asks. “What happens now?”

“He’s coming home the day after tomorrow.”

“That’s good, right?”

Yifan gives a little hopeful smile and nods. He stands and looks around.

“Thanks for this, it’s beautiful guys. I’m sorry Junmyeon can’t see it.” He gestures at the streamers and balloons on the wall.

Jongdae sidles up next to him and puts an arm on his shoulders, tiptoeing a little.

“No worries. And, we can do it again the day Junmyeon-hyung comes home! Right?”

Minseok nods. “Yeah don’t worry about it.”

Luhan notices the look on Yifan and stares at Minseok, eyes speaking. His husband nods and drags a startled Jongdae and a surprisingly silent Baekhyun towards the door.

“Call us, Yifan.” Minseok calls out.

Luhan waits for the door to shut and turns to Yifan.

“What really happened? I know you Yifan, you’re stubborn. Letting Junmyeon go just like that, it’s not you.”

Yifan sits by the window, mind replaying the events at the hospital.

Junmyeon lethargically following him to the car, periodically looking around.

Yifan placing his husband’s things on the car, chalking up Junmyeon’s lack of energy to pains from the accident.

A car approaching, its lights blinding, Junmyeon perking up.

Park Chanyeol and Junmyeon’s father approaching them, the relief on Junmyeon’eyes at seeing Chanyeol.

An hour of talk, both sides reasonable but Yifan knows it’s a losing battle when Junmyeon casually sits next to Chanyeol.

_‘I’d like to come home with my dad, Yifan. Come get me the day after tomorrow?’_

He nods and gets a smile. He couldn’t deny Junmyeon.  

He waits for Chanyeol’s car to turn on the intersection, before he sits on his car and drives home, feeling empty and heartbroken.

“He’s scared of me.” Yifan says softly, recalling Junmyeon’s expression when he arrived at the hospital. “I saw it in his eyes. He sees me as a stranger. I’m not—I’m not used to that.”

Luhan snorts. “I know. He was really touchy with you. Both of you, actually.”

Yifan sighs. “I don’t want him to come here and feel like I’m caging him.”

“So you let him go with his ex-fiancé, to his parents, who approve of them?”

“No, I just..I don’t know what to do.” He buries his face in his hands.

Luhan sighs and pats him on the back comfortingly. “Well he’s coming home the day after tomorrow, right? Maybe everything will be fine by then.”

Yifan just nods and a minute later Luhan is leaving, asking him to call them.

Yifan shuts the door, walks to their room and sees his and Junmyeon’s most recent photo.

They were just fooling around, eating too many junk foods, and making-out on a hot Saturday afternoon when Junmyeon suggested they take a selfie. A goofy one.

Twenty-nine takes later and a scrunched face Yifan is on the screen, Junmyeon kissing him hard on his cheeks, arms draped around Yifan, faces too close to the camera. His husband loved the photo so much he had it framed, placing it by their bedside table.

Yifan smiles, renewed hope in his chest. He crawls into bed, jeans and all, and hugs the photo to his chest.

‘Tomorrow it’ll all be better.’

* * *

Wu Junmyeon places his bag on the edge of his bed and looks around. After all these years, his room still looks the same. From the poster of his favorite band, to the stack of books on his shelf, to the framed photos on his bedside. One of him and his bestfriends, Do Kyungsoo and Zhang Yixing. The other of him and Chanyeol, facing each other, too lost in the other’s eyes to care about their surroundings.

Junmyeon remembers everything like it was yesterday. He smiled at the thought of Chanyeol.

He sees his ring and frowns instantly.

A stranger named Wu Yifan is his husband.

Not gentlemanly, suave, successful Park Chanyeol.

He grimaces at the thought, and sighs.

‘Maybe he’ll get answers tomorrow.’

* * *

_Yifan sighs and hugs Junmyeon, and tightens his hold when he feels his husband burying his face on his neck._

_“Call me when you land.” Junmyeon says, voice timid._

_“You got it, baobei.” A sigh. “I’ll miss you, Junmyeon-ah.”_

_Junmyeon looks up to him and smiles. “You better.”_

_A kiss. A trunk closing and Yifan is off to his first international photoshoot, a possibility thanks to Huang Zitao._

_The fashion designer recommended Yifan to a colleague for a fashion photoshoot in Milan for a well-known magazine._

_“He can’t have just accepted me, right?” Yifan asks, unsure._

_“Of course not! He’s actually very picky.” Zitao answers indignantly._

_“Then why did he choose me?”_

_“Your portfolio, of course.” Zitao says as if it isn’t the most obvious answer._

_“But I don’t have one. At least one that’s bound to impress someone like that.”_

_“Junmyeon-hyung made it. I thought you knew?”_

_“No, he didn’t tell me anything.”_

_Zitao just shrugs. “Well, he did and that’s what I sent to Paolo. He called me hours later.”_

_Yifan nods and hurries out the door. He needed to see his husband._

_He finds Junmyeon scrubbing their sink and kisses him senseless._

_Yifan breaks away. “I thought you didn’t want me to leave?”_

_A flash of understanding passes Junmyeon’s eyes._

_“It’s a great opportunity, Yifan. I don’t want you to miss it just because I’ll miss you.” Junmyeon says in earnest._

_He presses his forehead to the other and closes his eyes._

_“I love you so much.”_

_Yifan smiles at the memory and looks out his hotel window. It’s been three days and everyday has been such an experience. He couldn’t wait to tell his husband._

_He was just about to call Junmyeon when his phone rings signaling an incoming call from Minseok._

_A truck collided into his husband’s car. Minseok was saying, garbled voice shaking. A rustle and Luhan is on the other line, sobbing._

_Junmyeon is unconscious._

_After that, after booking his flight, Yifan has forgotten what he was doing, moving on autopilot. The next thing he knows he’s at the hospital, looking back at a blinking Junmyeon, asking him who he was._

* * *

Wu Yifan wakes up with a gasp and sits up. He glances at the digital clock and sighs.

**_4:00 am_ **

He plops down on the bed and turns to the empty side of the bed.

Right. It was real. The accident. The amnesia.

He caresses his husband’s pillow, smelling of lavender and tries to feel positive.

Junmyeon’s coming home today.

* * *

Byun Baekhyun can’t help but marvel at the large house coming into view.

“Whoa.”

Yifan thinks ‘whoa’ is right. He knows his husband’s family is wealthy. He never knew it was this much.

“Have you been here before ge?”

“No. Junmyeon was already fighting with his family when I met him.”

Baekhyun ponders.

“It’s okay that I came with you, right?”

Yifan smiles. “Of course. I know how attached you are to Junmyeon.”

They get off and walk towards the entrance, double doors looking very threatening.

A maid answers the door and leads them to the living room.

Before they can sit, Junmyeon comes, descending from the tall winding stairs.

Yifan’s heart soars upon seeing Junmyeon. After all these years, the sight of Junmyeon still leaves Yifan breathless. 

But where there is love and affection shining in Junmyeon’s eyes whenever he looks at Yifan before, it’s now replaced by uncertainty and a little fear.

Something unpleasant takes residence in his stomach.

“Hey.” He greets Junmyeon taking a small bag from him. “Is this all your bringing?”

Junmyeon nods, and throws Baekhyun a glance.

Baekhyun leaps at the attention and hugs Junmyeon. He releases quickly when he feels the other freeze and instead awkwardly holds out his hand to him.

“Byun Baekhyun. We’re friends.”

“Oh.”Junmyeon’s smiles. “That’s why you hugged me.”

Yifan grins and heads out first.  

* * *

They arrive at their apartment as the sun started its descent on the west. Junmyeon follows blindly throughout, smiling at Yifan’s explanation that the elevator is out of order, and stops in front of Apt. 22.  He sees people inside and stealthily looks around.

It was a bit cramped, Junmyeon thinks, but clean. He sees the streamers and balloons on the wall, a framed picture on the middle, littered with hearts.

His heart races and quickly examines the photograph.

It was a wedding picture. His wedding picture with Yifan. He looks happy. They both do.

He turns around, the silence looming, everyone looking at him.

He feels blood rushing to his head, and he sways.

Strong arms stills him and he looks up to Yifan’s worried eyes.

“Are you okay, Junmyeon?”

Junmyeon takes a breath and steadies himself. Shrugging Yifan off of him, he moves to a corner, eyes at the floor.

“First door to the right’s our room.” Yifan says quietly.

He mumbles a soft okay then heads to the room, not glancing at anybody.

“We scared him.” Jongdae says somberly.

Shixun passes breezily and sighs. “Of course he would be. We’re strangers to him.” He looks at Yifan and pats his shoulder. “I’m going home ge.”

Yifan nods and gestures to the three. “You guys should head home too. I’ll clean up here.”

“But—ge..” Baekhyun feels Luhan’s hand on him and sighs. “All right.”

Yifan sighs as he hears the door shut. ‘I’ll clean up, then make dinner,’ he thought.

He was about to pick a fallen streamer when he sees Junmyeon out of their room, glancing furtively at him.

“Were they mad?”

Yifan stills at first then gives a smile. “Nah. They understand.”

Junmyeon takes a step and sits at the couch timidly.

“I was just overwhelmed. The picture, and being with people I’m not really familiar with made me dizzy.”

“I told you it’s fine, Junmyeon.”

“Yifan?”

“Yea?”

“I am a little hungry.”

Yifan smiles, this time gums in full display. He takes Junmyeon’s hand and leads him into the kitchen. Cleaning can wait.

* * *

Yifan was the last on person on earth who enjoyed routines but for the next few weeks, he and Junmyeon would follow a routine he set up for the both of them.

After the little incident with Junmyeon and their friends two weeks ago, Yifan stayed up all night and researched everything he can about his husband’s condition. The knowledge that people have regained their memories comforted him but it was usually for the ones who lost a few hours or so.

Junmyeon lost five years.

He could regain his memories but if when that would be, Yifan has no idea. He thinks that maybe trying to impose a routine would help, Junmyeon’s doctor did say so himself. He looks around their house, the one they’ve been living in for the better part of their relationship and closes his eyes.

This house holds a lot of memories of their life, just like Yifan does, just like Junmyeon did. It also holds memories of the last tenants of this apartment, and the ones before them.

Junmyeon lost five years.

That’s something Yifan can’t still put a name on. Five years. That’s sixty months, two hundred and forty weeks, one-thousand eight hundred twenty five days.

A million memories. Gone, just like that.

Yifan and their love, erased in the blink of an eye.

A moment of impact, causing ripples in its wake.

Still, Yifan can’t help but question one thing through all this, a tiny little pea he can’t shake off his head.

Why was it that it was Yifan that Junmyeon forgot?

Yifan and the life they share?

Yifan and their friends?

Yifan and their love?

What he wouldn’t give just so he could turn back the time.

It was disconcerting on Yifan but he couldn’t voice out his thoughts to anyone. It was something he kept, something that he would lose sleep over every night since the accident.

He looks at his written schedule for Junmyeon, the shorter male would probably protest but it was worth a shot.

He sighs. He’d probably lose another sleep tonight too.

* * *

“My parents are throwing a party for me next week.” Junmyeon says, taking another shirt and shoving it in his bag. “I thought I’d go home and come help out.”

Yifan looks on helplessly.

He went home after a stressful day at his studio, the kids being really stubborn, expecting to see Junmyeon by the window, cradling a book or sipping on his tea, his husband’s presence calming him instantly. What he didn’t expect is to see his father-in-law, standing in the middle of their living room, waiting for Junmyeon.

“What about your painting?”

Junmyeon turns away and picks up a book. “I called the museum last night and they understand. Dad’s loaning me the money to pay for their advance.”

He stares at Yifan.

“It’s only until my mom’s birthday.”

Yifan looks at him fearfully, and feels something ugly rearing its head, taunting him. “When’s that?”

“A week after the party.” Junmyeon gives his bag to his father and heads towards the door.

“Wait. Can I at least get an awkward hug?”

Yifan says, arms open. Junmyeon relents and closes the gap.

Lavender hits his nose and it takes all in Yifan not to kiss Junmyeon senseless in front of his father-in-law.

He’d probably get punched.

They break apart and Yifan follows them to the door.

The sound of the door shutting echoes throughout the house, taking residence at Yifan’s heart.

Looks like he’ll lose sleep again tonight.

* * *

“Yifan, can I- whoa! Where are you going all dressed up and spiffy?”

Luhan says appreciatively and looks him up and down.

“I sometimes forget how attractive you are.”

Yifan just snorts and picks up a blue tie. “I’m going on a date.”

“With Junmyeon?”

Yifan just hums and smooths his slacks. He fingers the blue tie lovingly and smiles at his reflection.

Junmyeon loved this tie.

This date was actually a spontaneous one, something he asked out of Junmyeon suddenly, surprising his husband.

He showed up at Junmyeon’s parent’s house unannounced and asked him out.

To say that Junmyeon was surprised was an understatement.

When the shorter male agreed, he took his time in planning the actual date.

He’d not only make Junmyeon remember him, he’ll make him fall in love with him too.

For the first time in a long while, Yifan slept through the night.

“Don’t forget to lock up.” He says at Luhan, leaving the other smiling.

Luhan hopes for the best.

* * *

For their date, Yifan brought Junmyeon to all the places they frequented. The museum where they met was their first stop.

“We first saw each other here,” Yifan gestures at a bust, “you were so fascinated by this sculpture I had to take a picture.”

“Really?” Junmyeon eyes the bust, seeing nothing in particular that would draw him to it.

“Yeah. You were startled and glared at me.”

“Probably because you were being a creep.”

“But you were so beautiful,” Yifan smiles and rubs the back of his neck. “I couldn’t resist.”

“Oh.” Junmyeon feels himself flush at the sudden confession. “Then what happened?”

“Nothing really. I just followed you around all day and at the end asked you to have coffee with me.”

“And I agreed?”

Yifan nods and Junmyeon stares at him incredulously.

Yifan teases him further and whispers huskily. “You wanted me too, Junmyeon-ah.”

Junmyeon splutters, and goes very red, stomping his way out.

 

They have lunch at a seaside restaurant, lunch hour at full swing and found themselves seated as soon as they arrived. When Junmyeon asked him, Yifan just shrugs.

“I have connections.”

After a hearty meal of shrimps and crabs, Yifan turned at the sea and smiled fondly.

“We first said our I love you’s here.”

Junmyeon finds himself speechless at the revelation.

 

They walk on the beach after, but gave up not a minute later when they almost fried under the sun. Laughing at something so obvious, they find themselves back at the restaurant, the place almost deserted. Yifan orders a big bowl of ice cream.

“Did we use to do this too?”

“No, this is something new.”

Junmyeon and Yifan talk. Casually, from mundane everyday topics, to more serious life questions. Jokes were abundant especially from Yifan, and Junmyeon finds himself laughing out loud almost all the time. There was never a lull in between, and Junmyeon would always cast a look at Yifan whenever he says something he deems idiotic.

Yifan likes to think it’s a look of love.

Junmyeon just really thinks Yifan is a bit of an idiot.

“Tell me about this tattoo.” Junmyeon points at the one on his arm, a little wing, and Yifan feels himself blush.

“Oh, I got that for you.”

“Me?”

“The wing is an angel’s wing. It—it’s… You are my angel, Junmyeon so..uh- it symbolizes, more or less you.”

Junmyeon flushes, and leans back on his chair. He turns away from Yifan, and stares, transfixed at the beach.

“I didn’t notice the time.” Junmyon says, trying to veer away from their last topic.

“You know we used to skinny deep too.”

Junmyeon whips his head so fast, Yifan’s scared he might have a whiplash. “Really?”

“No.” Yifan laughs out loud. “It’s too cold out here, besides you were always a bit of a prude.”

Junmyeon huffs, and Yifan finds himself endeared.

They talk a little more, both asking questions as far away from their life as possible. It was Yifan’s decision.

‘Tonight, look at me as someone you’ve just met.’

With the moon up above, they walk on the beach, a little close but far enough to not accidentally brush each other’s finger.

They revel in the silence, the crashing waves providing a lulling sound they both find comforting. The air is strangely colder tonight and Junmyeon finds himself shivering a little.

Wordlessly, Yifan places his jacket on the male’s shoulder and Junmyeon smiles at him gratefully.

Yifan is transfixed.

With the moon up above, Junmyeon’s alabaster skin shines, making him look ethereal.

With the moon up above, his smile is a little more mysterious, his features a little more defined, his hair a little more silky.

Yifan releases a shudder.

With the moon up above, Yifan finds himself falling – harder and faster —for Junmyeon.

* * *

The next few days sees Yifan giggle like a schoolgirl, face buried at his phone. His friends notice and says nothing, happy for Yifan and Junmyeon.

Yifan’s happiness continues throughout the week, and he thinks maybe they’ll be okay after all.

Maybe Junmyeon can love him as he is now, they can always make new memories.

He smiles as he smooth’s his slacks, the action reminding him of his and Junmyeon’s date a week ago.

His heart soars at the thought of seeing his husband again, missing him only after a week of not seeing each other, texts and calls their way of communication.

As he waits for Baekhyun and Jongdae, checks his phone for a message from his husband, finding none, he busies himself with his shoes, understanding that Junmyeon’s busy with his party, it’s all right.

He’ll see him again.

He takes one look at himself in the mirror, checks for his phone and keys, and waits for his plus two, Baekhyun and Jongdae at the parking lot.

Yifan never thought nothing different of today. If anything, he thinks it might be a good day.

He doesn’t understand.

There’s always a calm before the storm.

* * *

The party is in full swing when the three arrive and once again, the three marvel at the house coming into view. With the lights on the house looks more like a ship, the ones where only the elite could afford.

Yifan feels something lodge in his throat.

Inside, the house is even more impressive, people in coats and authentic leather milling about, flashing their jewelries and too bright teeth. Yifan grabs a drink and looks around, Baekhyun and Jongdae already nowhere near him.

Something ugly makes known in his stomach.

He sees Junmyeon in a table full of people eyeing him up and down. Some appreciatively, others downright harassment. He’s introduced by Junmyeon and Yifan feels lighter than feather.

“So this is what you’ve been doing, Junmyeon?” A guy in a colorful ensemble calls out, the sexual implication not lost on Yifan.

Catcalls and whistles erupt from the table and Yifan sees Junmyeon blush prettily.

“Junmyeon’s always had a type,” a voice from the back says, “Chanyeol’s more or less the same height.”

At the mention of the name, Yifan feels Junmyeon freeze beside him.

Yifan feels suddenly hot with his dress shirt and loosens his tie a little.

He feels drafty, for the lack of a better term.

“What do you do?” A guy in a black ensemble with large eyes asks him, genuinely interested.

“Are you a lawyer too?” Guy with the colorful ensemble asks again. “Or maybe a doctor?”

Yifan decides he doesn’t like the guy but answers his question for the guy with the large eyes. “I’m a photographer.”

“Oh.” The sudden drop in the group’s table makes Yifan a little hot and he excuses himself, promising Junmyeon he’d be back. He feels the lingering gazes and tries to shut off the voices, criticism always at the end.

“A photographer? What were you thinking Junmyeon?”

“Maybe he works for a really cool magazine. Or someone like for models?”

“He has a studio downtown.”

That’s the last Yifan hears before he ventures out and looks for Baekhyun and Jongdae. He grabs a drink, his third of the night and looks around the house, opulence spelled in every furniture, every decoration around. The room he’s in feels stuffy and he’s about to step outside when Junmyeon’s father approaches him, a bottle of wine in one hand, a glass in the other. He is offered the bottle and Yifan pours a small amount. His father-in-law chuckles.

“Even in drinking, you don’t take a risk. That’s why you’re not successful, Wu.”

“I’m driving.” He answers in a clipped voice.

The man clicks his teeth, and pours himself another drink. “Junmyeon looks in his element tonight. See,” he faces Yifan, “this is where he belongs Yifan, not on a cramped aparment, barely surviving. You should let him go.”

Yifan clenches his jaw. “No. We’re not barely surviving. And no, I’m not letting him go.”

“Bills come around like clockwork, Yifan. I know how deep in debt you are right now. Junmyeon’s medical fees don’t come cheap.”

“Thank you, but I’ll manage.” He says and moves away when Junmyeon’s father stops him.

“If you really care for Junmyeon, you’d let him go.”

He wrenches himself free from the grip and in his most intimidating voice, Yifan speaks. “I’m not like you, Mr. Kim. Don’t be such a hypocrite.”

* * *

There it is, the draft in the air again and he hears the sky rumble. He looks up and sees stars. Yifan is puzzled.

He feels tired after the confrontation with Junmyeon’s father. He takes a walk and finds himself at a garden, hidden away from everyone.

Yifan sees two people by the pond and he feels a drop of rain on his palm.

The sky looks clear.

He’s about to approach them when he hears Chanyeol’s voice, desperate.

“Please, Junmyeon.”

He crouches and listens, heart hammering in chest.

“I can’t Chanyeol.” Junmyeon answers, breathless, like he’s just been kissed. “I’m with Yifan.” Junmyeon’s tone making it sound like an obstacle they have to cross.

The raindrops fall faster now, wetting his palm.  

Yifan’s heart clenches, and he stands, trying to take a peek.

Wrong move.

He sees Junmyeon trapped on the wall, Chanyeol kissing him senseless.

It wouldn’t be that bad, if only Junmyeon wasn’t responding like his life depended on the kiss, his little moans piercing through Yifan’s heart, making him wince.

He backs away slowly, the storm raging now, winds and lightning accompanying the heavy rain.

He passes by a waiter and takes a drink, or seven.

He sits by the grass, alone, away from everyone. He takes a swig of his drink and looks up.

The stars twinkle at him.

The storm still raging in him, Yifan laughs bitterly.

‘What a fucking sick joke.’, he looks at the moon and raises his glass.

“This one’s for you. For making me fall harder, thank you, you fucker.”

He laughs until his sides hurt. He looks up again, the storm calming now, occasional lightning and thunder.

He takes another drink, and looks to the moon again. “Was it your plan? That we meet, fall in love, then he forgets?” He raises a hand. “Wait no, don’t answer that.”

“I hope you make Junmyeon happy.” He raises his glass in silent cheer and drinks.

Yifan lays on the grass and sighs. “This is better.” He turns to his side and murmurs. “So much better.”

* * *

Baekhyun and Jongdae thinks they partied a little too hard. Junmyeon’s friends were great.

“We should head home.”

Jongdae nods and looks around. “Where’s Yifan-ge?”

Baekhyun shrugs. “Dunno. Last I saw him-- oh my gosh Jongdae. There he is!” He points to a lump in the farthest side of the house and takes off.

Jongdae runs after Baekhyun. “Are you sure? That could be anybody.”

“It’s the blond hair.”

They get near enough and it’s really Yifan. They try to wake him up, but to no avail. They both share a look and heaves all 6 feet and 4 inches of Yifan, and share the weight between them.

They walk slowly and avoids passing through crowds. They’re nearly at the gate when Yifan wakes up.

“Huh?”

Baekhyun sighs. “Finally ge! Come on, the car’s just this way.”

Yifan stands and he sways. He steadies himself and takes a breath. “Sorry, I—I just really need to talk to Junmyeon. Can we stay a little longer?”

At his serious expression and determined tone, Jongdae gives him a thumbs-up and smiles. “Of course, ge.” He grabs a glass of water from the passing waiter and gives it to Yifan.

“It’ll help with the dizziness.”

They seat on one of the benches and Jongdae and Baekhyun finds something funny in everyone while Yifan feels himself drowning.

A shadow on him, blocking the light and he sees Chanyeol’s smug face looking down at him.

“I’d never thought you’d come Yifan.”

Baekhyun and Jongdae stops chattering and sends furtive glances towards Yifan.

He pointedly ignores them and tries not to punch Chanyeol in the nose, images of him and Junmyeon kissing still fresh in his mind.

He wants to ask but he knows he’ll just want to punch the guy more so he clenches his fists instead and looks away.

When he hears no response, Chanyeol sits beside Yifan and nudges him.

“Junmyeon’s really something huh? Especially those lips, so damn kissable. Too bad you don’t do it anymore, no?”

That did it for Yifan, his action a little too fast for him to even comprehend. He lands a hook right on the guy’s jaw and Chanyeol stumbles, their little commotion earning the attention of everyone.

Including Junmyeon.

Yifan actually looks apologetic upon seeing Chanyeol fall but Junmyeon’s incredulous voice gets his attention.

“Yifan!”

He turns around and sees Junmyeon’s retreating back, and he follows, head a little dizzy.

“What is wrong with you?”

Yifan looks at Junmyeon and he makes a decision.

“I—I think we should end this.”

Junmyeon stares at him, confused. “What do you mean?”

Yifan sucks in a breath. “I have to face the truth. You’re not getting your memory back.” He shakes his head, images of the kiss coming to mind once again.

“No, Yifan that’s not..”

“I see the way you look at him..” he smiles bitterly and looks down. “I know, because you used to look at me that way.”

He glances at Junmyeon and takes in his watery eyes, bottom lip jutting out. “I’m just so tired of disappointing you.”

“I know. Thank you for trying, even if it’s not for me.” He tries to smile and fails. Fuck, this hurts too much, he can actually feel a sharp pain in his heart.

“I hope I can love the way you love me.” Junmyeon says through tears and sniffs.

“You did it once, you can do it again.”

Junmyeon sniffs and asks him.

“If I get my memory back can I call you?”

Yifan nods. “I’d come running in a heartbeat.”

He smiles and really looks at Junmyeon. Maybe this is the last time he’ll ever see him again. He takes it all in, memorizing every curve and dip in Junmyeon’s face.

After all these years, Junmyeon still renders Yifan breathless.

In the morning when he wakes up, hair mussed from their last night’s activity, Yifan’s shirt slipping past his shoulders, hem riding up showing pale milky thighs littered with hickeys when he reaches for things too high for him.

After his shower, cheeks flushed from the heat, smelling of lavender and anti-bacterial soap.

At night, under Yifan, writhing and thrashing, totally debauched.

Yifan almost cries. He’ll never love someone like he loves Junmyeon, he’s sure of that now.

‘I will love you, even when it hurts.’

He remembers his vows.

He hugs the brunet and murmurs his goodbye.

 

Baekhyun behind the wheels, Jongdae in the passenger seat, they stare at each other, trying to communicate telepathically, worried for Yifan.

They both saw him and their Junmyeon-hyung talking, but both were really far and it was hard to see with all the lights dancing.

They weren’t aware of what happened. But when Yifan came back to them, he looked horrible. Like he’d been through hell and is still clawing his way back, eyes a little too hollow for their liking.

Jongdae looks at his ge through the rearview mirror.

“Ge, want a nightcap? We still have muffins from Luhan-hyung.”

Yifan shakes his head. “Sorry, Jongdae. I just really want to sleep right now.”

* * *

Yifan greets them both a good night and enters the empty house. He pads quietly to the room and shuts the door, not bothering to turn the lights.

He’s in their room when he breaks down, clutching the sheets to his body, sobbing uncontrollably. He calls Shixun and after one ring he hears his brother’s bored voice.

“Shixunnie, I have a new idea for a drug. It’s orally taken and it erases feelings, and makes you feel nothing.” Yifan’s voice is thick with tears, hoarse.

“Are you alright?”

He sniffs and talks through tears. “Junmyeon and I just separated. I ended it.”

Shixun breathes. “Why?”

“He doesn’t love me.. I saw him and Chanyeol kissing.” Yifan swipes away a tear. “He thinks I don’t know but I saw them, in the back garden.”

“Are you drunk?”

Yifan shakes his head and continues talking. “I didn’t wanna confront him because then we’ll fight and he’ll go to Chanyeol, but..” He sniffs, fresh tears flowing from his eyes. “..I couldn’t bear to see that everytime he looks at me, he was wishing it was somebody else, so I let him go.” He sniffs. “He’ll be happier with Chanyeol.”

“I’m coming ge. Hang on.”

Yifan sniffs and wipes his tears with the sheets.

“It’s fine, Shixun. You can come later today. I’ll sleep right now.”

His brother sounded apprehensive but agrees and Yifan cuts the call.

Yifan lies on the bed and buries his face on Junmyeon’s pillow, lavender scent still lingering. He takes out their favorite photo from his slacks, and hugs it to his chest, trying to feel positive.

Images of Chanyeol and Junmyeon kissing and Yifan falls asleep with tears on his face, whispering Junmyeon’s name.

* * *

A week after the next, Yifan signs the divorce papers. It felt final, their separation. He bit his lip and walked out of the attorney’s office, head bowed.

He crosses the street and almost gets run over by a van.

Yifan blanches. And he runs.

A block away and he’s still running.

He stops, a few feet from home and slumps on the sidewalk.

Wu Yifan wants to cry. Instead he just stares, feet too tired, body too sweaty, eyes too dry.

* * *

A hundred different tomorrows. And Yifan still cries at night.

Four hundred, he smiles a little and greets the couple next door, sadness on his eyes as he follows them with a stare.

Exactly seven-hundred and thirty days since he last saw Junmyeon, and he wakes up okay.

No bitterness, no sadness, just okay. He takes out their favorite photo, now tattered and frayed and places it on his box.

A box full of Junmyeon and their memories. He pats the box and heads to the shower.

He has a date tonight.

* * *

Kim Junmyeon’s exhibit opens tonight. He smiles as he takes out the invitation.

It’s been two years and a lot has happened.

After his divorce was finalized, Chanyeol courts him immediately. He declines and says they’re better off as friends.

He denied gentlemanly, suave, successful Park Chanyeol and he doesn’t care.

Junmyeon still thinks he is wonderful when he accepts his decision graciously.

He refused to go back to Law School and instead focused his time and energy in relearning how to paint.

In no time, he was not like before, he was even better.

He was scouted at an art exhibition. His painting, “The Smile”, winning the grand prize.

An art enthusiast wanted to buy the painting but Junmyeon politely declined.

“It has to be complete.”

His second painting, “The Hands”, earned favorable response from critics.

Junmyeon explains.

“The Hands is the second installment in a series of paintings.”

He adds as an afterthought, “It’s meant to form someone.”

Soon, people were clamoring for his works, and his agent tells him to hold an exhibit for the series.

The exhibit is tonight.

He faces the mirror and smooth’s his already styled hair. Nervous is an understatement of how he feels right now.

His phone rings and he sucks in a breath.

He has a date tonight.

* * *

The gallery is filled with people milling about. He heads inside and follows the crowd to the exhibition. His date says they’ll meet there.

Wu Yifan is nervous. After two years of solitude, he’s ready to open his heart again.

It was actually a blind date. Set-up by Luhan and Baekhyun. He smiles at the thought of his friends. He hasn’t seen any of them yet. After all, Yifan’s just come back from Milan.

After his stint last year with Zitao’s friend, Paolo, magazines came to him, internationally known ones and Yifan’s declined them all. He was still nursing a broken heart after all.

A call from Zitao and Shixun kicking him, Yifan finally relents and accepts one photoshoot.

Soon after, it all increases and Yifan finds himself enjoying the work.

A year after, he leaves for Milan for good and leaves his studio to Baekhyun and Jongdae.

In Milan, he steadily rises as a respectable photographer.

Offers soon flooded him, and drinks with models were inevitable.

He was successful. But Yifan got tired of everything too fast.

With his money saved, he buys a house and lot on the outskirts of the city and just eight months into his leaving, Yifan is back.

He doesn’t feel any regret. Now he just travels there whenever he accepts a project.

He just landed this morning and he has a date.

Luhan says his date is an art lover.

‘That explains the museum’, Yifan thought.

He enters the hall. Luhan spots him and waves enthusiastically, bouncing on his feet.

Before Yifan could move, he is tackled by a sobbing Baekhyun, trying to climb unto him.

“Ge! You’re here! In the flesh!”

Yifan smiles at Baekhyun. “Yes it’s me. Now get off before security throws us out.”

Yifan sees Minseok and Jongdae with food, huddling in the corner and gives them a wave. The two sees him and immediately approaches.

He is hugged, kissed, and at one time groped before he’s finally released. He straightens his suit and sees someone familiar.

He approaches. “Do Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo turns. “Wu Yifan-ssi?”

Yifan smiles. “How have you been?”

“I’m doing okay, Yifan-ssi.”

“What brings you here?”

Kyungsoo purses his lips and smiles at Yifan. “You’ll see.”

The host is on stage and a reverent hush falls on the guests.

A curious gaze, a bated breath. Yifan sees Junmyeon on the stage and his breath hitches. The curtains are removed and Yifan feels faint.

A collective gasp is heard and everyone claps.

There, on stage, on each portraits, arranged to form a face is him.

One canvas, for one body part.

One for his eyes, his brown irises looking realistic.

One for his hands, even the veins and hairs are downright accurate.

A canvas for his nose, the slope perfectly discernible from his own.

One for his eyebrows, furrowed like it always is these days.

A canvas for his shoulders, the painting an impressive replica of his own.

A canvas for his ears, and Yifan never thought his ears could look that wonderful.

One for his smile, the painting perfectly capturing the warmth and affection in them.

He stares at the banner, now appearing overhead.

THE WU YIFAN SERIES (an ode to love)

Yifan feels overwhelmed and steps out.

Junmyeon sees him and follows, dodging everyone out of the way.

Yifan goes out front.

Junmyeon at the back.

They meet at the park, accidentally, according to fate.

Yifan walks towards Junmyeon.

Junmyeon is frozen and anticipates.

A feet away, Yifan stops.

“Why did you draw me?”

Junmyeon steps forward.

“I didn’t want to forget.”

Yifan takes a step.

“You remembered?”

Junmyeon stops and breathes.

“No. I told you I’d call, didn’t I?”

Yifan stops, a step away.

“Then what was that?”

Junmyeon looks sat him, expression defiant. “I’d dream of you, all the time. The past two years, I’ve spent dreaming of you, your eyes, hands, nose, eyebrows, ears and your smile.. If you were just a stranger, it wouldn’t kill me to see you walk away.”

Yifan smiles and pulls Junmyeon to him. They stare at each other, and suddenly, Junmyeon’s mouth is on Yifan. They kiss on the middle of the deserted park, streetlights flickering, stars twinkling.

They part, panting.

“I have to go back.”

Yifan nods.

They separate and fix their suits. Bowing at each other, they take opposite turns, not looking back. Before he turns however, Yifan is called by Junmyeon.

“Check your left jacket pocket.” He winks and disappears on the turn.

Puzzled, he finds a post-it note, folded and Yifan has to hold back the giggles when he reads it.

_‘I forgot my past. Can I take you as my present and bring you to my future?_

_Call me! 731-xxxxx-xxxx_


End file.
